Give a little
by born to lose 7
Summary: Things happen, lives change. Highschool sucks, people aren't always wonderful beautiful creatures and life goes on. Percy and Annabeth are very different people and yet, they can both agree on that. A bit odd that the school's overachieving brainiac and the supposed school "delinquent" would think so, right? AU, Percabeth.


Too many idiots.

That was Annabeth's impression of her school today. There were way too many idiots who didn't know what they were doing and not enough intelligent people to converse with. In her mind it made perfect sense, the only way to get peace would be to read her book. Books weren't like people. They were reliable and the words, the information, it never changed. People were unpredictable. Books weren't.

Annabeth hated going to the cafeteria to read. People looked at her strangely, and that never did make her happy. Mostly, it was irritating. She was sitting alone because she wanted to read. She HAD friends. She didn't deserve the pity. Honestly, the whole thing made her uncomfortable.

She loathed going to the library. In the cafeteria, she could drown out the sound of people talking. There were so many talking at once that it made the sound all crowds make. Muffled voices that were talking about something, but you couldn't determine exactly what. A chorus of words and voices that sounded the same. In the library, there were usually a couple of loud airheads that only came to talk loudly and be obnoxious. The librarians never could quite shake them off. And the words and voices were all distinct and usually hurtful. They provoked Annabeth into an even greater anger with the unfairness of their words and carelessness of their actions. So the library was most definitely not an option.

She decided to go outside. She avoided the main area where all the friendly and average teenagers liked to hang out. They would try to coax her into a conversation. She also avoided the spot where all the flowers were. Usually, tree huggers would be there and would talk about their cause (saving the environment) for as long as you'd let them. Annabeth did care for the environment, but she didn't feel like caring about it today. Also, they were often grossly misinformed because they kept on getting their information from biased sources.

So she strolled around to the back of the school and sat down there. It was quiet so Annabeth assumed that no one was there. By the time she did, she was already twenty pages into her book. Her "companion" didn't say anything. He did not trip. No, as she was reading, she smelled smoke. The disgusting smell of a cigarette. She wrinkled her nose. She looked up, slightly alarmed. It wasn't like her to be unaware or misinformed.

There was a boy, about her age, which was seventeen. He had dark wild hair that fell into his eyes, making it impossible to determine their color. She knew that other girls found that look attractive, but it really disturbed her when she couldn't see their eyes. He had a tan and looked decently muscled. He also wore a white t-shirt and simple jeans. Annabeth could admire the simplicity of the look. She never liked guys who looked like they spent more time on their appearance than she did on hers.

"Could you put that out?" She demanded. She knew she sounded bossy and prim. But it was a bad day, and she really couldn't care less.

He didn't speak a word. She glared up at him.

He looked down at her and then slowly took the cigarette out of his mouth. She sighed in relief. She was glad to have finally be getting her peace. She was certain he was going to put it out. However, he had other plans in mind. He blew smoke in her direction with over exaggerated motions, just in case she was too thick to understand that he was ignoring her request.

She exhaled sharply in frustration, but refused to move. He did as well.

**Percy**

Percy felt bad. He honestly did. The girl obviously didn't like the smell of cigarettes. His mother hated the smell of cigarettes and the fact that he smoked. In fact, Percy didn't like the fact that he smoked as well.

He didn't like it, it made him feel guilty but a lot calmer than he usually felt. Another thing Percy did not like was the way the blonde girl addressed him. He had heard that tone _way_ too many times. The tone that said: _You are scum. Please go die, it will really help the community and lower our crime rates._

Well… maybe it wasn't exactly what it said, but that was what they were thinking somewhere deep down. Maybe in different words, maybe with different feelings, but it all came down to the same thing really. When people said things like that, it didn't inspire him to do better, prove them wrong or any of that crap. Percy always wanted to prove them _right_. To throw everything they hated about him back in their faces.

The blonde and he were engaged in a not so comfortable silence. The bell rung. They both got up and headed their separate ways. While walking and receiving a few dirty looks, Percy decided something.

There weren't enough people.

There never was enough to make him anonymous.

To make him invisible to everyone.

**A/N: SO what do you think? This is an AU and will definitely be Percabeth. The chapters will certainly be longer and will have more humour. I might also change it from third person to first.**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
